bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Wrath of the Bloody Crow - Chapter 5: Of Wolf and Man
Of Wolf and Man is the fifth chapter of my twentieth fanfiction, “Wrath of the Bloody Crow”. This chapter is really dark. Altair wakes up at the end of this chapter, and there is one part where he is absolutely, 100% me. I hope you like this chapter. The first part of this chapter takes place a few hours before the last part of the last chapter. Of Wolf and Man Maria was starting to regain consciousness. She couldn’t see clearly as she opened her eyes, but she could tell that there were three figures in the room with her. They were all wearing the brown attire of the Yahar’gul Hunters. Maria could hear them speaking. Antal: Do you ever listen to me? I told you not to capture Maria. We aren’t savages. This won’t go unpunished. Never betray me again. Morrak: You refused to act, so I did. Antal: Get out. Morrak: As you wish. Morrak left the room. Ronan tried to defend him. Ronan: Don’t go to hard on him, Antal. He was trying to help you. Antal: He disobeyed a direct a direct order, and you helped him. You’ll be punished as well. Get out of here. Ronan: Fine. Ronan left the room, and Antal walked over to his desk, and leaned on it. Maria was then able to see properly, and sat up. She was on a black leather couch, with a dark blue blanket covering her. She examined the room that she was in. The room was square, and very well decorated. The walls were red, the ceiling was broken, and the carpet on the floor was black. The couch that Maria had been sleeping on was directly across the room from the door. There was a bookshelf on the right side of the door, and the entire right wall was covered by bookshelves. Antal’s bed was on the right side of the room, and it was an extremely large bed. It had black bedsheets, and dark brown blanket, and black pillows. Antal’s desk was across the room from the bed, and it was identical to Micolash’s, but was less messy. There were two tables on both sides of Antal’s bed, which had nothing but a candle on them. Antal was leaning on his desk, staring at Maria. Maria sat up, and looked at Antal. She hadn’t seen him without his helmet before, and was able to see his face. He had long brown hair that went down to his shoulders, a small beard, blue eyes, and had a friendly, but also somewhat creepy, smile on his face. Antal: You talk in your sleep, Maria. Maria: Where am I? Antal: You’re in my house. I spend most of my time here, or at the fort. I didn’t ask my associates to abduct you. I told them to do the opposite of that. Maria seemed nervous, and Antal could tell. He then walked over to the couch, and sat next to her. Antal: Relax. You’re my guest. Maria: Am I free to go, then? Antal: I’m not sure. Maria was still very nervous, since she was in her enemy’s bedroom, which made her very uncomfortable. They sat in silence for ten seconds, then Maria broke the silence. Maria: Is it true? Antal: Is what true? Maria: That you were watching Altair and I... you know. Antal: Uh, yes. Maria: Why? Antal: (Sigh) I’ve always been kind of weird. My mother always told me that I was special. I didn’t know that she meant it as an insult. Maria: Yeah. That’s very weird. Antal: You left the window open. Maria: That’s true, I guess. Antal: Do you wanna drink? Maria: I don’t drink. Antal: Really? Why not? Maria: I just don’t. Gehrman thinks that I’m strange. I don’t drink or curse. Antal: That’s not that strange. Antal stood up, and walked over to his desk. He picked up a bottle of whiskey, and poured it into a small glass. He then sat back down next to Maria. He wrapped his right arm around Maria, which, surprisingly, didn’t make her uncomfortable. She actually felt somewhat relaxed with Antal’s arm around her. As Antal was drinking his drink, he couldn’t take his eyes off Maria. Antal: I like that little necklace you have. Maria grabbed her necklace with both hands. Maria: Oh. Thanks. It’s a lumenflower, which is my favorite flower. Antal: Where’d you get it? Maria: It was a gift. Antal: From who? Altair? Maria: Gehrman. Antal: Oh, that guy. Antal finished his drink, stood up, walked over to his desk, and put his glass down. Maria then asked him a question that she would greatly regret asking. Maria: Why did you kill those Yahar’gul Hunters? Antal jerked his head towards her, and his expression turned angry. Antal: I want to take over the School of Mensis. Micolash is a damn fool. He’s unworthy to be a leader. Maria stood up. Maria: You can’t take over. No one would listen to you after what you did. Antal: I disagree. Maria: Altair and Gehrman will stop you. Antal: You think so? I doubt it. They’ll never find me. Maria rushed at Antal, but he smacked her in the face, knocking her to the ground. Antal: So foolish. Antal kicked Maria in the face, knocking her out. He glanced at his bed, then back at Maria. He laughed evily, crouched down, and picked Maria up. Back at Zilpha’s house, I finally woke up. My vision was blurry, and I couldn’t see much. I could make out that there was someone in the room with me, but that’s it. When my vision became clearer, I saw a very beautiful woman with large breats sitting on the bed, looking at the floor. I said something that always got people’s attention. Altair: Chicken nuggets. She looked at me, and smiled. Zilpha: Finally awake. I’m Zilpha. Altair, Gehrman told me a lot about you. Altair: Where am I? Zilpha: You’re in my house. Mine and Gehrman’s house. Altair: Interesting. Unfortunately, she noticed where my eyes were looking. Zilpha: You know, I can clearly see you staring at my chest. I looked up at her face. Altair: Oh, uh, sorry. She grabbed the bottom of her sweater, lifted it above her bellybutton, and smiled. Zilpha: Wanna take a peak? Altair: Uh, what? Zilpha: Well, do you? Altair: Uh, sure. She lifted her sweater up to her neck, revealing her breasts to me. My eyes widened. Altair: Uh... wow. Zilpha pulled her sweater back down. Zilpha: Are you hungry? Altair: Yeah. She pointed to a bowl of soup on the table next to me. I picked it up, and ate one spoonful of it. It tasted awful. I tried to hide it, since I didn’t want to be rude. Suddenly, Gehrman came into the room. He was clearly exhausted. Gehrman: They took her. They took Maria. Oh, hey, Altair. Altair: Who took Maria? Gehrman: Antal. Altair: We have to go. Help me up. Let’s go save her. Gehrman: You need to rest. Altair: Fine. Credits I was going to do two chapters today, but I’m not anymore. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts